


Picture This: A Vacancy

by xel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And I couldn't find it so I wrote it, F/F, I wanted Angela and an injured Pharah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xel/pseuds/xel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela knows she shouldn't play God; even so, she feels no remorse for her actions. It is a new experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture This: A Vacancy

Angela pictures this; a vacancy.

Isolated anecdotes spoken in passing halfway home by strangers - Pharah refuses to meet her eyes; Angela's hands crafting conspiracies in the empty space between where she is, who she has become; and later, awake in her bed, gazing at glowing stars through a frost tinted window, thoughts wondering to Fareeha's battered leg, broken ribs, bullet holes.

It is fear, fear alone, which guides her to the other woman - asleep in the infirmary, to watch her chest rise and fall, to hear her breathe.

Mercy knows that angels shouldn't try to play God, and yet she feels no remorse - it is a rare lacking, she almost doesn't recognize the relief of it.

She checks Fareeha's vitals, checks her chart - unchanged, checks the IV though nothing is wrong with it, she stares hard at Fareeha's face - knows that something isn't right in the way her heart beats, in the way she wants to reach out and touch her, never leave her side; perhaps it's fondness, but Angela knows what love is, and more probably it is that - takes a seat by the window, looking out at the snowfall, listening, always listening for a hitch in Fareeha's exhales, any indication that the res has somehow failed. Her brows crease - for minutes, long minutes, horrifying minutes - Fareeha had been dead.

There's a shift from her left and Angela is immediately on her feet, looking to Fareeha, who has turned, her eyes dark but warm, are open, looking back, dazed. Angela waits for any indication that Fareeha may be upset, may want her to leave as she had in those vital seconds after revival - and sees nothing of the sort, so says, for lack of other things to say: "you're awake."

And here Fareeha's lips, cracked from desert winds, quirk up in something on its way to becoming a grin.

"Your thoughts are very loud, Doctor"

Angela laughs. With relief, or something else she cannot say, does not particularly care to sort it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure they're out there - they must be!! But I couldn't find a fic of Mercy taking care of Pharah and I really, really wanted that fic ... So here it is kinda. 
> 
> If y'all can point me in the direction of other such similar works. I'm here for that. And you would be awesome.
> 
> Also, "Rocket jump? That sounds dangerous" is the perfect response to Mercy fretting over Pharah being reckless, and that may be the next scenario I write out....


End file.
